Nouvelle famille
by Tsunade Haruno
Summary: Le soir tombe sur Konoha, et les révélations tombent aussi


Disclamer : hum... Ordinateur portable, permis voiture, bouquet de fleurs, bonbons... Non, je n'ai pas commandé la propriété des personnages du monde de Naruto pour Noël, désolé, rien ne m'appartient...

Bon alors, j'ai encore fait un couple assez... tordu ? Mdr enfin pas un mais deux, voir trois, mais le dernier est moins tordu que les deux autres...

Pour Naruto, il est dit dans le dessin animé que si il ressent de trop forte émotions, le manteau du renard apparait, mais quoi comme émotions ? A chaque fois c'est la colère, mais est-ce qu'il y a d'autre émotions aussi qui peuvent le faire apparaître ? Je suis partie de l'hypothèse que oui pour cette histoire.

Bon je vous laisse découvrir ce que mon esprit tordu à encore inventé comme connerie.

Bonne Lecture

- Tu es en retard, fit remarquer Tsunade avec un sourire en sirotant son verre de saké.

- Grmph... mon fils commence à se poser des questions sur mes disparitions, alors il a fallut que j'attende qu'il dorme.

Tsunade éclata de rire et se dirigea vers la silhouette qui venait d'entrer dans son salon.

- Et ta fille ne te cause pas encore de malheurs ? Ricana-t-elle doucement.

- Qu'elle essaye et je lui fairais remarqué qu'elle devrait se taire. J'ai encore trouvé des odeurs d'homme sur ses vêtements.

Tsunade rigola doucement et entourant ses bras autour du cou de la personne qui lui faisait face. Celle-ci grogna doucement et embrassa l'Hokage de Konoha.

- Tu ne pense pas qu'il serait temps de leur dire pour nous deux ? Au moins à tes enfants ?

La ninja face à elle fronça les sourcils.

- Tu crois ? On pourrait attendre encore un peu.

- Tsume! Ca fait un an.

Face à elle, la cheftaine du clan Inuzuka baissa les yeux.

-Je sais, mais...

Elle semblait chercher ses mots, mais n'arrivait pas à les trouver.

- Tu as peur ? Chuchota Tsunade en se collant contre la femme.

Cette dernière lui jeta un regard noir, puis se laissa aller à l'étreinte de la Sannin.

- C'est facile pour toi, tu n'as pas d'enfants, grogna Tsume.

- Mais j'ai un village sous ma protection, et j'ai pour meilleur ami le pire pervers que Konoha et même le pays du feu aient jamais portés0.

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers le canapé et s'y installèrent avec un verre de saké à la main. Tsunade se colla contre Tsume.

- Je t'aime, murmura l'Hokage à l'oreille de son amante.

Celle-ci se tourna vers la blonde et l'embrasse. La Godaime était habituée. L'Inuzuka parlait peu, mais ses gestes parlaient pour elle mieux que le plus long des discours. Sa façon de l'embrasser, de se serrer contre elle avec désespoir, indiquaient mieux que n'importe quel mot que la kunoichi était terrifiée de se que pourraient dire ses enfants en apprenant qu'elle sortait avec l'Hokage depuis plus d'un an.

Tsunade glissa sa main sous la veste de Tsume. Cette nuit, elle avait une mission de rang S : redonner courage et confiance à son amante. Un gémissement échappa à Tsume et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la Sannin : elle était en bonne voie de réussite !

Tout d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Shizune et Kiba.

- Tsunade-sama, on a un... problème, finit Shizune en fixant avec des yeux exorbités les deux femmes plus alongées qu'assises sur le seul canapé de la pièce.

- Maman ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ? S'exclama Kiba en voyant sa mère ainsi abandonnée aux bras de l'Hokage.

Les deux femmes se relevèrent en vitesse, mais le mal était fait : Kiba et Shizune était au courant de leur relation.

- Que se passe-t-il Shizune ? Demanda Tsunade comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais d'une voix si sèche que Shizune baissa les yeux.

Il fallait bien qu'elle montre qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié d'être interrompu.

- On a un problème avec Hana Inuzuka.

Les sourcils de Tsume se fronçèrent et Tsunade sentit les gros ennuies venirent.

- Hana ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda son amante avec inqiuètude.

- Et bien, pendant que tu batifolais avec l'Hokage-sama, Hana s'est entichée de Naruto, persifla Kiba.

- Quoi ?!

- Naruto ? Répéta Tsunade. Naruto Uzumaki ?

- Ils ont voulu faire une marche près de la rivière, mais pour une raison inconnu, Kyubi s'est manifesté, continua Shizune.

Un lourd silence s'abatit sur la pièce.

- Shizune, va chercher Jiraya. Tsume, Kiba et moi, on va à la rivière.

Shizune partit au pas de course et les trois autres coururent en direction de la rivière. Les chiens de Tsume, qui étaient restés dans la cour du manoir, se joignirent à eux et avec Akamaru, ils trottinèrent devant leur maîtres. Rapidement, les deux kunoichis et le shinobi arrièvèrent au bord de la rivière et ce qu'ils virent les terrifia. Hana était étendu de tout son long à terre et ses chiens gisaient à ses côtés en gémissant. Aucun mouvement ne provenait de la kunoichi à terre. Au dessus d'elle, se tenait Naruto recouvert du manteau du renard. Cinq de ses queues étaient apparuent.

Tsunade fut la première à réagir et frappa le sol avec toute sa force. La terre craqua et une longue fissure apparut sous Naruto. Celui ci fit un bon et s'en écarta. Hana et Haimaru tombèrent dans la fissure et furent ainsi protégés du combat.

Akamaru poussa un aboiement et fonça sur Naruto.

- Non, rappelle ton chien, cria Tsunade à Kiba.

Celui ci n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'une des queues de Naruto envoyait le pauvre Akamaru voler dans les airs.

- Akamaru, hurla Kiba.

Tsume posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils.

- On s'occupe de Naruto avec Tsunade, toi, tu vas chercher ta soeur et tu l'as met à l'abri.

Kiba hocha la tête.

Tsume effectua un justsu et se transforma en chien. Après quelques aboiements, Tsume et Kuromaru s'élançèrent vers Naruto, l'encerclant. Kiba, lui, courrut vers la faille et y sauta. Il prit Hana dans ses bras. Haimaru geint, mais les trois chiens se relevèrent et quittèrent le trou à la suite de Kiba. Quand celui-ci sortit de terre, il vit sa mère faire un vol plané qui se finit sur un arbre. Elle retrouva sa forme humaine et ne bougea plus.

Un cri se fit entendre et Kiba vit Tsunade apparaître aux côtés de sa mère. Elle s'agenouilla près d'elle et l'appela. Une des queues du renard profita de cette faille dans la défense de la Sannin et vint la frapper en pleine poitrine. Tsunade vola plusieurs mètres plus loin. Kiba regarda Naruto. Celui ci allait l'attaquer, quand une forme blanche se dessina derrière le demon renard. Cette silhouette posa un parchemin sur le front du jinchuriku et Kiba reconnut l'ermite qui entrainait Naruto. Ce dernier sembla reprendre ses esprits et tomba à genoux au sol. Il leva le regard et vit Kiba qui tenait toujours Hana contre lui. Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent et il courrut vers le frère et la soeur Inuzuka.

- Hana !

Jirayase mit en travers de son chemin et le retint.

- Calme toi Naruto.

- Non ! Hana ! Lachez moi. HANA ! Je voulais pas.

Et Kiba assista à un spectacle qu'il n'aurait jamais crut voir : le réceptacle Kyubi éclata en pleurs et se laissa tomber dans les bras de l'ermite aux grenouilles.

- Naruto, gémit une voix.

Kiba regarda sa soeur qui tentait de reprendre connaissance. Il embrassa doucement son front.

- Tout va bien grand soeur. Calme toi.

Hana se calma et reposa dans les bras de son frère. Celui ci la posa doucement à terre. Avec précaution, il s'approcha de l'Hokage qui gisait à quelques pas de lui.

Tsunade laissa échapper un grognement et se redressa en voyant le fils de son amante à ses côtés. Elle cherche du regard Naruto et fut rassurer de le voir redevenu normal. Avec l'aide de Kiba, elle se releva prestement et alla aux côtés d'Hana. Elle commença à l'ausculter et lui prodigua les premiers jutsus médicaux. Elle s'en sortirait avec quelques contusions et un sacré mal de crâne.

Naruto arriva à ses côtés alors qu'elle finissait son examin.

Le seul homme de la famille Inuzuka lui bloqua le passage et Akamaru, qui avait repris sa place auprès de son maître, grogna.

- Ne l'approche pas.

- Kiba, dégage ! Laisse moi la voir.

- Pas après ce que tu lui as fait.

- POUSSES TOI !

- JAMAIS !

- VOS GEULES ! Hurla Tsunade.

Le silence revint sur la clairière.

- Jiraya, portes Hana à l'hôpital, Naruto rentres chez toi. Et ce n'est pas discutable, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Naruto ouvrir la bouche.

Jiraya prit la kunoichi dans ses bras et sauta dans l'arbre le plus proche et disparut. En ronchonnant, Naruto prit lui aussi le chemin du village.

Tsunade tenta de se relever mais sa jambe l'élança douloureusement. En tombant, elle s'était brisé le tibia, mais ignorant la douleur, elle clopina jusqu'à Tsume. Kiba vint à ses côtés et lui servit de béquilles, tandis que Shizune, arrivé en même temps que Jiraya, partait elle aussi vers Konoha pour aller chercher une équipe médical.

Arrivé devant la chef du clan Inuzuka, l'Hokage se laissa tomber dans l'herbe. Elle gémit en sentant sa jambe de rappeler à son bon souvenir, mais elle se mit à la tâche de guérir la femme qui avait ravis son coeur. Elle l'ausculta et vit que ses côtes étaient brisés. Tsunade fit apparaître un jutsu médical et commença à ressouder les os de son amante.

- Vous l'aimez ?

La question prit tellement Tsunade par surprise qu'elle faillit relacher son chakra.

- Ma mère, vous l'aimez réellement ? Continua Kiba. Parce que si vous lui faîtes du mal, je vous jure que Hokage ou pas, je vous tue.

Tsunade regarda avec surprise le visage déterminé de Kiba, puis lui lança un sourire rassurant.

- J'aime ta mère de tout mon coeur et de toute mon âme. Et je préfèrerais mourir que de lui faire le moindre mal.

Kiba la regarda d'un air septique, puis hocha les épaules.

- Y a intérêt.

Tsunade lui sourit puis tourna son regard vers Tsume. Celle-ci avait les yeux faiblement ouvert et les regardait en souriant.

- Eh, ma belle, souffla l'Hokage.

Elle continua à soigner les côtes de Tsume en lui lançant un tendre sourire. Kiba, lui, prit la main de sa mère et la serra doucement pour lui montrer qu'il était là, et qu'il veillerait sur elle.

Les trois ninjas restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, puis ayant finis son jutsu, Tsunade se laissa tomber dans l'herbe aux côts de son amante. Celle-ci lui attrapa la main.

- Ca va ?

- Oui, c'est rien. Juste ma jambe qui me fait mal.

C'est à cet instant que les médico-nin arrivèrent, Shizune et Sakura à leur tête.

Bientôt, ils furent tous à l'hôpital. Tsume, Tsunade et Hana étaient dans la même chambre et Kiba veillait assis sur une chaise entre le lit de sa soeur et celui de sa mère.

Tsunade le ragardait faire en souriant. Hana et Tsume dormaient et le jeune Kiba n'avait pas l'air décidé à dormir, veillant sur sa famille et sur les chiens qui dormaient aux pieds des lits.

- Tu es bien protecteur, chuchota l'Hokage en se levant et en s'aidant de béquilles pour s'approcher de l'Inuzuka.

Kiba la regarda s'assoir sur le rebord du lit de sa mère et soupira.

- Maman a beaucoup souffert après la mort de papa, et je veux pas qu'elle souffre encore, souffla-t-il. Puis Hana, elle a toujours été là pour me rattraper quand je faisais des conneires. Je l'aime trop pour laisser Naruto lui faire du mal.

- Naruto n'a pas voulu lui faire du mal, ce n'était pas intentionel.

Regard plus que septique de la part de Kiba.

- Lorsque le démon renard a attaqué notre village il y a 18 ans, le Yondaime l'a enfermé dans le corps de Naruto. Et lorsque Naruto éprouve de trop fort sentiment, Kyubi prend le contrôle de son corps. Ne soit pas trop dur avec Naruto, il ne l'a pas voulu. C'est Kyubi qui a attaqué ta soeur pas lui.

Le regard de Kiba se fit dur.

- C'est dangereux. Il pourrait attaquer Hana à n'importe quel moment.

Tsunade soupira.

- Si Hana accepte le risque de sortir avec Naruto, je pense pas que tu pourras l'en empêcher.

A ce moment, quelques légers coups furent frappés à la porte et Naruto apparut sur le seuil avec un énorme bouquet de roses rouges. Il avait l'air vraiment gêné et fit un pas pour rentrer dans la chambre.

Kiba se leva d'un bond et se mit devant le lit d'Hana en écartant les bras comme pour la protéger.

- L'approches pas !

Les chiens se réveillèrent à l'exclamation de Kiba et Akamaru, Haimaru et Kuromaru se mirent à grogner. Les deux dormeuses se réveillèrent à leur tour devant tout ce rafus.

- Qu'est ce que... Kiba ? Naruto ? Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? S'étonna Hana.

Naruto fit signe de faire un pas vers Hana, mais Kiba l'en empêcha. Il l'attrapa au colet et lui grogna au visage.

- Touches à ma soeur et t'es mort, lacha-t-il avec hargne.

Hana s'extirpa avec difficultés de son lit et se rapprocha des deux shinobis. Naruto n'avait pas réagit à l'attaque de Kiba et restait les bras ballants.

- Kiba, lâche le.

- Non, il t'a attaqué ! Rugit Kiba.

Hana soupira et posa sa main sur le bras de son frère.

- Kiba, intervint Tsunade, je t'ai déjà expliqué. C'est Kyubi et pas Naruto qui a attaqué Hana.

Kiba grogna et ne lacha pas Naruto. Hana sentit que c'était à elle de ramener son frère au calme.

- Kiba, lâches-le. Je l'aime, même avec Kyubi. Je l'aime.

Kiba regarda sa soeur, puis laissa tomber l'Uzumaki et alla bouder en s'assoyant sur sa chaise. Tsume se redressa avec difficultés dans son lit et mit sa main sur l'épaule de son fils.

Naruto s'approcha d'Hana en baissant la tête.

- Pardon. Tu m'en veux ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

- C'est moi qui devrait te poser la question; Tu n'en veux pas ? Deamanda piteusement Hana.

- Si, répondit vivement Naruto. Je suis si heureux. Tellement heureux, qu'Il en a profité, finit-il pitoyablement.

Il y eut un silence, puis Naruto fit un pas et enlaça tendrement la maîtresse d'Haimaru.

- Je t'aime et je l'aime déjà lui aussi, chuchota-t-il en caressant les cheveux d'Hana qui avait calé sa tête dans le cou de l'Uzumaki.

Tsunade lança un regard amusé à Tsume.

- Tu penses à la même chose que moi ? Soupira la chef du clan Inuzuka en captant le regard de son amante.

- Oui, je sens que je vais m'amuser, ricana Tsunade.

Kiba, lui, écouta avec incompréhension l'échange des deux femmes.

- Quelqu'un aurait la gentillesse de m'expliquer ?

Hana alla s'assoir sur son lit, entraînant Naruto dans son sillage. Celui-ci posa le bouquet de roses sur la table de nuit, s'installa aussi sur le lit, de manière à avoir Hana entre ses bras, et il posa ses mains sur son ventre.

- Je suis enceinte, annonça Hana avec un grand sourire. Tu va être tonton et maman sera grand-mère, ajouta-t-elle en direction de son frère.

Il y eut un silence, puis Tsume poussa un soupir.

- Grand-mère ? J'ai l'impression de prendre dix ans.

Hana rit et lui lança un regard espiègle.

- Fais gaffe au rides.

Kiba, lui, restait silencieux, puis avec la demarche d'un zombi, il se leva et partit en direction de la porte.

- Kiba, s'inquièta Naruto.

- Là, ça fait trop. Maman et l'Hokage, en train de se rouler des pelles, Hana enceinte de Naruto. Trop. Vais me coucher. Akamaru, tu restes ici et tu veilles sur Maman et Hana.

Puis il sortit, toutjours avec se démarche de zombi.

- Je crois quil s'en remettra, souffla Tsunade.

Tsume soupira et se réenfonça dans ses oreillers.

- Euh... c'est quoi cette histoire entre vous deux ? S'étonna Hana.

Tsunade eut un sourire énigmatique.

- J'en sais rien, fit-elle semblant.

- Aller, bachan ! S'insurgea Naruto. Dîtes-nous !

Tsunade sentit son amante bouger dans son dos et deux bras enlancèrent sa taille, puis deux lèvres se posèrent sur sa clavicule.

- Maintenant, je veux plus rien entendre et tout le monde va se coucher, et toi, Tsume regarda Naruto avec son regard le plus sévère, tu rentres chez toi et tâches de contrôler Kyubi dans neuf mois -Huit, corrigea Hana-. Je ne veux pas que tu te transformes en salle d'accouchement.

Naruto hocha la tête en s'exclamant « Hoy ! », puis il sortit de la chambre, après avoir tendrement embrassé son amante. Celle-ci adressa un sourire à l'Hokage et à sa mère, puis se coucha.

- Bonne nuit les amoureuses, bailla-t-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle dormait profondément. Tsunade sourit à Tsume et commença à se lever.

- Toi, tu restes là, chuchota en l'attrapant par la taille.

Tsunade se retint de rire pour ne pas réveiller Hana et s'allongea aux côtés de son amante. Elle l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, et elles s'endormirent ainsi, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, collé peau contre peau, le lit d'hôpital étant vraiment petit à leur plus grand plaisir.

- Tsunade-sama ! Sakura vas chercher du secours, Tsunade-sama a disparut !

- Grmph... c'est quoi ce boucan ? S'insurgea Tsunade d'une voix ensomeillé.

Elle était encore allongée contre Tsume et n'avait pas l'intention d'en bouger. Les rideaux qui entourés le lit s'ouvrirent sur Sakura et Shizune.

Tsume, qui dormait encore, s'éveilla en entendant tout ce rafus. Elle rougit en voyant que Sakura et Shizune les regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

- Euh... on... on venait... vérifier que tout va bien... prendre votre température... les médicaments, balbutia Sakura aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

Tsunade grogna et se releva, s'assoyant au bord du lit de Tsume. Elle attrapa ses béquilles et retourna dans son lit avec Shizune qui était chargée de l'ausculter. Sakura, elle, s'occupa de Tsume. Une autre médico-nin s'occupait déjà de Hana.

Quand les médico-nin eurent finis, elles sortirent, laissant Kiba et Naruto entrer. Les deux garçons se regardaient en chiens de faïence, Kiba n'ayant apparament pas pardonner au porteur du démon renard d'avoir attaqué sa soeur.

La dite soeur eut un énorme sourire en les voyant entrer et se laissa faire avec un soupir de contentement quand Naruto vint l'enlacer.

Kiba embrassa sa soeur, sa mère et s'arrêta devant le lit de l'Hokage.

- Vu la situation, je dois aussi vous embrasser et vous appeler belle-maman ? Soupira-t-il.

Tsunade eut un sourire en coin.

- On dirait bien.

Kiba embrassa sa belle-mère et alla s'assoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Faudra bien que je m'y fasse, hein Akamaru, grogna-t-il en caressant la tête de son chien.

Le chien jappa sous les rires des quatre autres personnes.

Une nouvelle vie commençait pour la famille Inuzuka et tout cela pour leur plus grand bonheur. Même celui de Kiba qui, s'il boudait pour la forme, était heureux de voir les deux femmes de sa vie si heureuses.

EPILOGUE

- Fubuki, Ichougo, Kazuyoshi ! A table, hurla une voix dans le couloir.

Les deux frères jumeaux courrurent jusqu'au salon, suivit par leur cousine Fubuki qui préféra marcher.

On était dimanche, et le dimanche, toute la famille Inuzuka se retrouvait pour un repas en famille.

Tsume revint des cuisines avec le plat de ramens quand les trois enfants furent assis à table.

Hinata s'était assis à côtés de sa fille et Kiba s'assit à côtés de sa femme dans un grand sourir. Les deux jumeaux s'était assis face à Fubuki et Hinata, et leur père s'assit à leur côtés pour pouvoir les surveiller, mais aussi pour pouvoir faire face à Kiba et l'embêter. Hana s'assit à côté de son mari, laissant à place face à elle -et donc à côté de Kiba- pour sa mère. Puis enfin, Tsunade se mit en bout de table, entre Tsume et Hana ().

A peine Tsume avait posé le plat sur la table que trois têtes blonde se jettèrent dessus. Les ramens étaient décidement adoré chez les Uzumaki.

Kiba secoua la tête et servit un bol de ramens pour sa fille, puis il se décida à servir sa femme, et se servit, tandis que Tsunade servait deux bols, un pour elle et un pour Tsume.

- Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas manger Hana ? Demanda la Godaime avec douceur.

Hana secoua la tête, puis posa un main sur son ventre légèrement arrondi.

- Vaut mieux pas. Je risque de ne pas garder grand chose.

- Les joies de la grossesse, lança Hinata.

- Hein ?! De quoi vous parler ? Demanda Naruto, une nouille encore accrochée sur la joue.

- Baka, soupira Kiba.

Puis il frappa le haut du crâne de Naruto sous le rire de toute la famille et surtout des deux grand-mères en bout de table qui se tenaient par la main sous la table.

- Je t'aime, murmura Tsume à l'oreille de Tsunade pendant que Naruto et Kiba se chamaillaient, soutenus par leurs enfants.

Tsunade lui lança un grand sourire et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

- Oh ! Les amoureuses ! S'exclama Kazuyoshi sous les rires de Inuzuka.

Il faisait décidement bon vivre au clan Inuzuka.

() euh, si c'est pas très clair, pour le plan de table sa donne ça :

-Fubuki--------Hinata-----Kiba-----Tsume-

O O O O

O Tsunade

O O O O

-Kazuyoshi----Ichigo----Naruto----Hana--

Voilà, j'espère que sa vous à plut. J'ai un peu hésité à faire un épilogue, mais je suis plutôt contente, il est pas trop mal. Enfin l'histoire pourrait très bien s'en passer, c'est juste que je voulais imaginer Kiba avec des enfants. Je trouvais ça marrant. Voili, voilou !

Pour les noms, il veulent dire :

Fubuki : tempête de Neige (je trouvais que ça allait bien pour la fille de Kiba et Hinata, à cause de ses enfants)

Ichigo : Celui qui protège à jamais quelqu'un

Kazuyoshi : Bonne harmonie


End file.
